Super Poke Bros XY&Z
by Samsapoping
Summary: Upon saving Princess Peach from Bowser again, the Mario Bros. end up in the Pokemon World. With the help of Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, will the Mario Bros. find the princess and save the Kalos region from Bowser? Amourshipping, MarioxPeach


**Enjoy!**

* * *

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Mario! Help!"

A scratchy voice screeched the peaceful skies of the Mushroom Kingdom as a tiny man ran towards a small house. A house that had a red roof with a weathervane calmly swaying to the wind's direction. Potted flowers were beautifully decorated near the porch as the man frantically rushed up towards the front door.

 ***Knock! Knock! Knock!***

The door opened a few seconds later, but the person who answered it wasn't the one who the little man needed. A slender guy with a short mustache and a green cap that had a green "L" stood in front of the doorway, staring at the frightened short man.

"Hello?" The man in green hat greeted.

The mustached man glanced down at the short man who was the part of the common species of the Mushroom Kingdom. He was wearing a small blue vest with white pants and had a top that made him look like a mushroom. A white top that had large red spots all over, making his head look bigger than normal.

"L-Luigi, is Mario home?" The short man wondered.

"The Kingdom's being attacked again and Princess Peach is…"

 ***Boom!***

 ***Boom!***

A set of explosions interrupted the short man's cry for help, scaring him and Luigi from miles away. The two shrieked in response to the sudden loud noises as they tried to head into the house, but was stopped by Luigi's brother. A slightly chubby man who was wearing a pair of blue overalls overalls over a red shirt. He had a black curly mustache, blue eyes, and was wearing a red cap with a red "M" on it.

"M-Mario!" The short man shivered in fear.

Upon looking at the scared resident, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom began searching to where the chaos was striking. He didn't have to look far as he spotted a fleet of airships floating in the distance. Another explosion was heard, signaling the heroic brother to go spring into action.

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed, jumping off of the porch.

"Luigi!" He called.

Unfortunately, the brother in green refused to answer. When Mario turned around back towards the front door, he spotted a typical response from his brother. All he saw was Luigi cowering near the door, praying that he wouldn't go.

"Luigi!" Mario repeated.

"C'mon, Luigi! Mario will need your help in saving Princess Peach." The short man reasoned with the scared brother.

"N-no no no no no." Luigi shivered.

A frustrating sigh came out of Mario as he knew that it was going to be one of those days. Not only was he going to face the Koopa clan once again, but he needed to convince Luigi to join him. He was fighting the urge to go save the princess alone, but he had a feeling that he was going to need some help in doing so. Then, an idea popped into the short man's head.

"How about you help evacuate the castle?" He suggested.

"Mmhmm." Mario nodded to that idea.

It took a moment, but Luigi gave a disappointing sigh in response, giving in to the safer reason. He knew that he wasn't going to have his quiet day without a fight; which meant it was a good idea to go increase the peace to the kingdom. Overwhelmed with fear, the younger brother slowly walked out of the house, praying to end the chaos by Lunch time.

"Let's-a go…" Luigi groaned.

"Yahoo!" Mario cheered, grabbing his brother and taking off to Peach's Castle.

"Good Luck, Mario Bros.!" Toad waved.

* * *

 **Princess Peach's Castle**

 **"Gwuhahahaha!"**

Demonic laughter echoed through the destroyed field as a fleet of wooden airships were floating in front of a large castle. The castle itself was surrounded by a moat filled with water as its princess stood onto the balcony located above the front door. A blonde princess who was wearing a pink dress with a sapphire gem on her chest was standing beneath a glass marble image of herself, staring silently at the one who was standing before her from his airship.

 **"Princess Peach, an new era is dawning!"**

 **"An era of Koopas!"**

Towering in front of the princess was the King of the turtle species of the Mushroom Kingdom. An large anamorphic turtle who had yellow scales covering most of his body and wore a large dark green shell with large spikes sticking out from it. Red hair was slicking back from his head as golden horns stuck out from the sides.

"Today will be the day we will finally rule the Mushroom Kingdom together!" The King exclaimed.

"In your dreams, Bowser!" Princess Peach shouted.

"Don't expect those wretched plumbers to come and save…"

"PAPA! PAPA!" A young koopa called out.

The Koopa King turned around and found his son pointing towards the distance. He then went over to the stern of his airship, only to find his nemesis approaching the castle.

"MARIO!" Bowser growled.

"Koopa Clan, ATTACK!" The king demanded.

"LUIGI! MARIOOO!" Princess Peach waved.

The ships that were in front of Peach's castle all turned quickly, guarding the beautiful architecture with a strong defense. Nine cannons were pointing at the dashing plumbers, ready to unload on them.

"FIRE!"

One by one, the cannons shot out the ships' ammunition, destroying the princess's frontyard. Cannonballs and large bullets rained down towards the plumbers as they narrowly navigated through the battlefield. Loud explosions boomed into their ears as dirt was flying all over them, but eventually they managed to escape through the onslaught and enter the castle.

"They've managed to enter the castle!" The young Koopa cried.

With rage burning inside him, Bowser decided it was time for some drastic actions. As his nemsis made his way through the castle, the Koopa King didn't have much time to act. Without a warning, he jumped onto the princess's balcony, nearly tripping Peach as she ran back inside to hide. Unfortunately, she didn't get too far due to Bowser catching her with his claws.

""GAH!" The princess cried.

"You're coming with me, Princess!" Bowser ordered.

"HELP!" Peach called out.

Bowser ignored his captive's crying as he turned around and made his way to his fleet. He was about to jump back onto his ship, but unfortunately, he was stopped by something holding his tail. By the time he turned around, it was already too late. His footing became lost as his massive weight was lifted off the floor by the red italian plumber.

"Wah hah!"

With a lot of strength, Mario threw his arch-nemesis to the side of the balcony, away from the helpless princess. He then jumped in front of the damsel, shielding her body from the fiends as she slowly got on her feet.

"Mario!" Peach called out.

"Princess!" The red plumber exclaimed.

Suddenly, a Koopa wizard wearing a blue cloak swooped in front of Mario's vision, grabbing Peach before his very eyes. As Peach cried out her hero's name once more, the red Italian plumber turned to what was facing the castle. Floating before him, was the king's clan evilly staring at their foe. The tiny Koopa kid who looked like his father and the Koopa wizard wearing a blue cloak who was placing Peach onto the airship.

"Thank you, Mario!" The Koopa kid waved.

"But the princess will be staying in another castle!" He exclaimed.

He then thrust his tiny arm forward, commanding his father's airship to fire. A cannon shot out a tiny black bomb with white eyes at Mario, but before it could explode, the Italian plumber quickly redirected the attack. He grabbed the walking bomb and threw it back at the ship, damaging it with a good sized explosion.

"Woaah!" Bowser's son cried as the ship shook a bit.

Mario was ready to board the airship, when his arch-nemesis gave out out a raging roar. The balcony began to shake to his footsteps as the plumber turned around, finding the Koopa King heading towards him. With an incoming knuckle sandwich coming towrds him, Mario tried to jump away, but was caught by the King's claws.

With an evil chuckled, Bowser slammed Mario onto the floor, creating a crack through the white tiles. He then gave him a double dropkick, knocking the Italian plumber off the balcony and holding onto the railing.

"Marioo!" Princess Peach called out.

"Yeah! You show him, Papa!" The Koopa kid cheered.

As his fingers were gripping onto the silver railing, Mario gave a quick glimpse at what was below him. The castle moat filled with water was awaiting the plumber's safe downfall, but if he did, the princess would be taken once again. He then heard the Koopa King laugh in satisfaction as he turned his head back up, seeing a wicked face towering over him.

"Well Mario, it's been fun!" Bowser said.

"But I'm afraid this is finally the end." He replied.

"The Princess will be alright with me, but for you,..."

"You'll be sleeping with the Cheep Cheeps forever!"

The villainous king laughed once again as he closed his fists, causing them to glow. A bright blue aura covered Bowser's fists as he rose his them into the air, casting some kind of spell. Ounces of energy were being absorbed before Mario, forming a growing sphere of magic. Overwhelmed by both the villain and his grip on the railing, the plumber had one question buzzing in his head. What kind of spell was Bowser casting?

"GOODBYE, MARIO!" The king roared.

"GWAAH!"

Everything seemed like it was all over for Mario when suddenly...

*SMASH!*

A green missile flew from within the castle, hitting Bowser in the side. A green missile that was named Luigi. The Koopa King spun to the airship, firing the spell at the wrong direction. Instead of going towards Mario, the bright blue spell headed towards the airship, exploding above Bowser's comrades without any side effects.

"MARIO!" Luigi called out.

The taller brother went to the side of the balcony where Mario was hanging on from and gave a hand out for him. With some grip still left in him, Mario grabbed his brother's hand and pulled himself back to safety.

"Green Stache!" Bowser roared.

Luigi then shielded himself behind Mario, shivering in fear as they watched their arch-nemesis slowly turn to them.

"How dare you attack me behind my back!" The king growled.

With smoke steaming out of his nose, Bowser coldly stared at the two plumbers. He was ready for a 2nd round with them, when suddenly…

"Woooahhh!"

"MARIO! LUIGI!" Princess Peach cried.

The wind current suddenly increased tremendously as Bowser and the Mario Bros. turned to the airship. What they saw next horrified them all.

"OH NO!" Mario gasped in horror.

The battle came to a sudden halt to the overwhelming sight of the sky opening up. A fleet of Bowser's clan who were fearless a moment ago had now become terrified at the scenery that their king had unleashed. The spell that was meant for Mario was now a hazard for everyone as it formed a growing vortex, beginning to pull the airships towards it.

"Jr.!" Bowser cried.

"PAPA!" The young koopa called out.

But the ones who were really in danger were Bowser's son and the princess that the Mario Bros. were trying to protect. With both of them hanging off the edge of the main airship, the Koopa King jumped back on deck along with Mario, but they were too late. Like a boat getting pulled into a raging whirlpool, the king's airship slowly started to get pulled into the growing portal.

"MARIO!" Peach cried, reaching her hand out to the red plumber.

Both the princess and Bowser Jr. struggled to be caught by their heroes, but it was too late. The airship made a sudden tilt towards the vortex, losing their grips from the ship and sucking them to their doom.

"MAAARRRIIIIIOOOOOOOOO!"

"PAPAAAAAAAA!"

There was nothing else they could do. As Mario and Bowser watched their loved ones get drift away to an unknown destination, their hearts became as heavy as Thwomps. Before they knew it, the rest of Bowser's clan quickly got sucked in as well, forcing their king to hear their cries of terror drown away from the world they once knew.

Then, the worst came to them. The airship tilted some more towards the vortex, causing Mario and Bowser to lose their balance. Both of them tumbled to where Bowser Jr. and Peach were hanging; which resulted in them both clinging on to the edge for their lives.

"MARIO!" Luigi shrieked.

Overwhelmed by the strong current, the cowardly taller brother cautiously boarded the airship in an attempt to rescue the red plumber. Unfortunately, the task seemed impossible as he saw both Mario and Bowser dangling towards the vortex. Luigi reached out towards his brother, but was startled by the Koopa King's hand regaining the strength to pull himself back on board. He tried to stomp the hand, but the claws countered by grabbing Luigi's right leg and throwing him off the side.

"Luigi!" Mario cried.

With both brothers both hanging for their lives, Bowser struggled to climb back on deck. Unfortunately for him, it was too late. Too late for anybody to escape the raging portal. The airship tilted some more, knocking the Koopa King off of his ship once again.

"GWWUUAAHHH!"

"UWAHHH!"

Before they knew it, Bowser and the Mario Bros. were quickly swallowed by the the castle began to fade away into the light, so did the kingdom that they were living in. A kingdom that no longer had a ruler to watch over the peaceful inhabitants. As Mario slowly lost consciousness, a thought ran through his mind. Was he going to see the love of his life, Princess Peach again? Wherever they were going, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was probably waiting on the other side.

* * *

 **Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

 **For those of you who were following my other Mario/Pokemon crossover, I've got some bad news about that story. I deleted that story and replaceing it with this one, but I have some good reasons for doing that. I think this story is going to be a much better crossover than "Super Ketchum Bros." and it's going to have a darker plot than SKB. SKB's plot was mainly Dawn gets kidnapped by Bowser, but this one will feel more like a plot to a Mario and Luigi RPG game. I'm sorry if you were a fan of SKB, but I think you'll love this story even more.**


End file.
